Names of God in Islam
The 99 Names of Allah, ( ), are the Names of God (specifically, attributes) by which Muslims regard God and which are traditionally maintained as described in the Qur'an, and Sunnah, amongst other places. There is, according to hadith, a special group of 99 names but no enumeration of them. Thus the exact list is not agreed upon, and the Names of God (as adjectives, word constructs, or otherwise) exceed 99 in the Qur'an and Sunnah. According to a hadith narrated by Abd Allah ibn Mas'ud some of the names of God have been hidden from mankind , therefore there are not only 99 names of God but there are more. Origin According to Islamic tradition,Ibn Majah, book of Du`a; and by Imam Malik in his Muwatta', Kitab al-Shi`r Muhammad is said to have invoked God by a number of Names. According to a Sunni hadith, Sahih Muslim: }} Over time it became custom to recite a list of 99 Names, compiled by al-Walid ibn Muslim as an addendum to the hadith. Mahmoud Abdel-Razek (2005) compiled an alternative list, endorsing only 69 from the list of al-Walid.Mahmoud Abdul Razek Al Radwany, “Of the 99 Names Of Allah That We Repeat: Only 69 Are Authentic” published in the Egyptian daily, Al Ahram, in Nov 18, 2005. His objections are mostly grammatical in that a ‘name’ in Arabic must be a noun: “only 69 of those Names are authenticated from the Quran and Sunnah, while 29 are not authentic in that 22 are verbs or adjectives, and 7 are 'modafa' or ‘added to.’” Islamic Forum The Qur'an refers to the Attributes of God as God's "most beautiful Names" (Arabic: ) (see the following sura, Al-A'raf , Al-Isra , Ta-Ha , Al-Hashr ). According to Gerhard Böwering, ), the Supreme Name of God, Allāh. The locus classicus for listing the Divine Names in the literature of commentary is , “Call upon God, or call upon The Merciful; whichsoever you call upon, to Him belong the most beautiful Names,” and also q 59:22-4, which includes a cluster of more than a dozen Divine epithets.|}}Islamic theology makes a distinction between the Attributes of God and the Divine Essence.Böwering, Gerhard. "God and His Attributes". Encyclopaedia of the Qurʾān. The list of "99 Names of God" has a parallel in the Zoroastrian 101 Names of God.[http://www.archive.org/details/pzendtexts00antiuoft Edalji Kersâspji Antiâ, Pazend texts, Bombay 1909, pp. 335-337] Parsi tradition expanded this to a list of "1001 names of God".Antonio Panainom, The lists of names of Ahura Mazdā (Yašt I) and Vayu (Yašt XV), 2002, p. 20. List of Names Below is the list of the 99 Names of God according al-Walid ibn Muslim. 100th name The 99 names point to the inherent unity of the all-embracing Greatest Name. In Islamic traditions, it is stated "The Greatest Name of Allah is the one which if He Allah is called (prayed to) by it, He will Answer." (Ibn Majah). The endnote states: "Ibn Májah, Sunan, 34. (Kitáb ad-Du'á), ch. 9, no. 3856, vol. 2, p. 1267. See also: Ad-Dárimí, Sunan, 23 (Fada'il al-Qur'án), ch. 15, no. 3296, vol. 2, pp. 324-5. Similar statements in Shi'i Traditions include: Majlisí, Bihár al-Anwár, vol. 26. p. 7." Baha' ad-Din al-`Amili According to Bahá'í scholar ‘Abdu’l-Hamíd Ishráq-Khávari, Baha' ad-Din al-`Amili adopted the pen name (takhallus) 'Baha' after being inspired by words of Shi'a Imam Muhammad al-Baqir (the fifth Imam) and Imam Ja'far al-Sadiq (the sixth Imam), who had stated that the Greatest Name of God was included in either Du'ay-i-Sahar or A`amaal Ummi Dawud. In the first verse of the Du'ay-i-Sahar, a dawn prayer for the Ramadan, the name "Bahá" appears four times: "Allahumma inni as 'aluka min Bahá' ika bi Abháh va kulla Bahá' ika Bahí". Bábí and Bahá'í view Bahá'í sources state that the 100th name was revealed as "Bahá’" (an Arabic word بهاء meaning "glory, splendor" etc.), which is the root word for Bahá'u'lláh and Bahá'í. It is also known as the 'Greatest Name'. The Báb wrote a noted pentagram-shaped tablet with 360 derivatives of the word "Bahá'" used in it. Personal names According to Islamic tradition,Are there any names which it is forbidden to use? If so, what are they? a Muslim may not be given any of the 99 names of Allah in exactly the same form. For example, nobody may be named al-Malik (The King), but may be named Malik (King). This is because of the belief that Allah is almighty, and no human being is the equivalent of Allah, and no human being will ever be the equivalent of Allah. Muslims are allowed to use the 99 names of Allah for themselves but should not put 'Al' at the front of them. However the names/attributes of Allah can be combined with the word "‘Abd -''" which means "servant/slave" (of Allah) and are commonly used as personal names among Muslims. For example ''‘Abd ar-Raḥmān ("Servant of the Most Compassionate/the Beneficent"). The two parts of the name may be written separately (as above) or combined as one transliterated name; in such a case, the vowel transcribed after ‘''Abd'' is often written as u''' when the two words are transcribed as one: e.g., Abdurrahman, Abdul'aziz, "Abdul Jabbar", or even Abdullah ("Servant of Allah"). (This has to do with Arabic case vowels, the final '''u vowel showing the normal "quote" nominative/vocative case form: ‘abd-u.) Some Muslim people have names resembling those 99. Examples include * Ra'ouf, such as Ra'ouf Mus'ad. * Salam, such as Salam Fayyad. * Kareem, such as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. * Razzaq, such as Abdur Razzaq. See also *List of Arabic theophoric names *Basmala *Names of God in Judaism *Sahasranama - names of God in Hinduism *Vishnu sahasranama *''The Nine Billion Names of God, a short story by Arthur C. Clarke *The 99'', a comic book based on the 99 names of God Notes External links *The Beautiful Names of Allah A site containing the derivation and meanings of the 99 names. Also has audio of someone saying each one. *99 Names of Allah a more concise account on the attributes of Allah *The Most Beautiful Names of Allah Gives a list of the names in English and Arabic as well as the verses in which they are found in the Qur'an. * Oil paintings of all the 99 names of Allah Also you can view 99 names of Muhammad. Category:Allah Category:Islamic theology …0099 99 Names of God in the Qur'an Category:Qur'an Category:Names of God ar:أسماء الله الحسنى az:Allahın adları bs:99 Allahovih imena bg:99-те имена на Аллах ca:Noranta-nou noms de Déu de:99 Namen Allahs es:99 nombres de Dios fa:نام‌های خدا در قرآن fr:Noms de Dieu en islam gl:Os 99 nomes de Alá hr:99 Alahovih imena id:Asma'ul husna it:Nomi di Dio nel Corano jv:Asmaaulhusna kk:Аллаһтың 99 есімі ku:Navên Xwedê ms:Asmaul Husna nl:99 Schone Namen van God ja:アッラーフの99の美名 uz:Xudoning 99 nomi pl:99 atrybutów Allaha pt:Noventa e nove nomes de Alá ro:Cele 99 de nume ale lui Allah ru:99 имён Аллаха sq:99 emrat e All-llahut simple:99 Names of God sh:99 Allahovih imena su:Asma'ul husna sv:Guds 99 namn tt:Аллаһның 99 исеме tr:Allah'ın 99 ismi ur:اسماء اللہ الحسنیٰ zh:真主的九十九個尊名